


Pick me ups

by tofus



Series: Drunken fantasies [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bathroom Sex, Drunk Sex, Even drunker writing, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Getting Together, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Unrequited love becomes requited, awkward realistic sex, facing one's fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofus/pseuds/tofus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>It's at that moment that Tobio decided to take him in. He's always wanted a dog, and almost everything about Hinata screamed overactive puppy. He even broke Rule Number 1, and initiated contact, pressing down hard on his head and long fingers ruffling orange strands. His cheeks burned like a mother.</p>
  <p>"You can rely on me," he muttered to Hinata, but mostly to himself. </p>
</blockquote><br/><p>Where one's in denial, and the other just wants to be loved.</p><p>Sequel to Hand me downs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick me ups

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 to one of my works called 'Hand me downs,' but can really be read as a stand alone too. Probably. I tried to make it as in character as I could, but it's kinda hard with an AU. Hope you enjoy! -bows-

 

Kageyama Tobio has a secret.

It's the one buried beneath layers of clothing, hard glares, and a larger than life personal bubble. The one where his ears, nose, and cheeks blossomed, a pretty, _girly_ pink blooming after every accidental brush of fingers, every casual but dreaded bump in a crowd.

It's a guarded secret, one tossed in a chest and entombed within the earth of his soul for twenty years, never to see the light of day. And it all went according to plan, what with Kageyama's face being able to draw a two meter barrier between him and the rest of the world. Nevermind the pain in playing group sports. But this all came crashing down after meeting one Hinata Shouyou.

That guy, Tobio thought, was an idiot.

Or so at first, anyway. Back then he'd just arrived at Sendai, after going through the messy process of transferring schools. It was tedious, but with his mom now paralyzed from the waist down in the boonies and his deadbeat dad still being deadbeat, there was no choice _but_ to move. Even if it meant leaving a prestigious sports scholarship in Tokyo. That was to be expected. What he didn't expect, however, was for an orange haired guy to come waltzing into his life.

"Whoops, I'm sorry," said the then-stranger.

That spot on his knuckles had burned when they accidentally bumped hands, both guys reaching out for the same onigiri in that blasted convenience store. Fate decided to play a trick on him, heated navy blue meeting with caramel and orange and light.

(He didn't want to admit his heart skipped a beat then, ears glowing red from something more than just a 'condition.')

Afterward Kageyama learned that this guy from the convini's loud, older than him (his baby face speaks otherwise), delusional ( "call me Shou-chan!") and a liar. Him a pilot? As if.

"I'll call you that when you don't try to pass off fibs about yourself as real," he said chest puffing out. "And the name's Kageyama."

"No fair. Don't I get a first name too?" A whine, but it came out sounding silly, endearing. Kageyama kept on walking, face definitelynot breaking into something other than a scowl.

"Be glad I don't call you idiot."

He also learned that Hinata's meddlesome and liked to stick his nose in other people's business. That short ginger was something like a bad cough, annoying but otherwise tolerable, and a pain in the ass to keep away. It didn't help that he's relatively harmless, bright eyes and even brighter smiles so innocuous, but at the same time so _knowing_ that if Tobio brushed him off he'd probably get struck by lightning.

"Where you headed?" The sun's beaming down and the speaker's hair was glowing, red and orange glistening in the light.

"None of your business," said Tobio.

"Aw c'mon, let me tag along with you to the hospital!"

_"Why?"_

"'Cause you'll be bored, duh! And then you'll take it out on me next time we meet, being all grumpy and stuff. Well, you're _always_ grumpy -"

"Shut up." And then, softer: "I'm not waiting."

(It's not like the shorter man's cute or anything, it's just that if he ignored him it'd be like kicking a small animal.)

But Kageyama knew that underneath the soft glances and light-hearted jabs was the overwhelming scent of malaise. There's something very wrong with Hinata, something deep and mysterious and fragile, and he saw this whenever the orange bundle reached out to him. The way his caramel gaze just glazed the top of Tobio's head, the frantic dance where he kept him close but far away, the faint smell of cigarettes in his hair.

"You know, you're gonna get lung cancer like that," said Kageyama one day. They were standing outside the convenience store, after meeting by coincidence for the umpteenth time. Hinata didn't seem to hear, instead taking a huge puff of the death stick, eyes half lidded and escaping into the atmosphere like the gray wisps of smoke. 

"Don't need lungs where I'm going." 

There's a constant mourning that slipped out ever now and then, in the way he breathed, carried himself, so much that Tobio wondered if he'd ever been happy once his whole life. It didn't help that his face seemed to be messed up every time they met.

"What the hell's wrong with your face?"

"Hehhh? Are you worried about me?" Hinata had sucked his lip, tongue dancing over the swollen flesh. It looked painful and rough and definitely not normal.

"I just think you look stupid."

"This is what we call a love bite, for all you virgins out there."

"I'm pretty sure your lips aren't supposed to bleed like that." A blink, stagger. His neck jerked back roughly. "And what the hell? I thought you said you were single!"

And then they shared drinks for the first time.

Unrequited love must be painful, thought Kageyama. This was after weeks of being in each other's company, nonstop companionship since the ginger seemed to like sticking to him like glue half the time. Other half's left mysterious, a blank space that Kageyama could never enter. The brunet wasn't stupid, the signs were all there flashing neon and bright, and it didn't take a genius to notice when a passing look became a stare, when a smile became something more and all encompassing.

And it sucked 'cause Kageyama's straight. This wasn't like flipping a switch and changing sexuality overnight. So when Hinata leaned forward one night in his apartment, eyes half lidded and gleaming in what Tobio had only seen as love and wine, lips pursed and pink and drawing closer with each passing second, his own brain fried and he's left asking a very stupid question.

"Hinata?"

In his mind he just saved them from disaster, an inevitable string of misfortune just waiting to sink its teeth into its unsuspecting victims. Except Kageyama's extremely aware.

(He can't bring himself to admit he panicked, and that a voice in his head actually screamed 'yes, _yes_!')

Not soon after, Tobio was knocked out, the sway of alcohol blotting his brains, eyes catching stray images here and there. There's a man in a designer suit who walked into Hinata's room, chocolate locks (that swoop up against gravity) colliding with the colorful plane mobiles hanging from the ceiling. A man with a cold voice and even colder smiles.

But his face was muddled and Kageyama's eyes gave up relatively quick, only registering slightly that the man was handsome. His ears held on though, and he heard loud reckless panting, grunts, the squeak of the bed frame, a low throaty moan that seemed so alien from the usual jabs of "Bakageyama," and he welled himself into a deep and disturbing slumber.

When he woke up, his head was pounding and all he saw was white.

"What the hell?"

That Man was gone now; Tobio made it his first task to check and his second to chase if he's still there. There's a part of him that wished That Man had stuck around, if only to release all that anger in his system. _Stupid_ Hinata. And stupid himself for getting mad at his friend's choice of lovers. 

(He told himself that guy was no good for the ginger, in fact  _no one wa_ s good enough for him - )

Kageyama didn't want to admit how distraught he felt from the empty walls, the lack of Shouyou. It was like waking up from sleeping only to realize the past three months were a dream, and that the one person he felt close enough to let inside his personal bubble didn't actually exist. All the white was draining him now and he just wanted to get away. For the first time in his life, Kageyama thought of funerals.

He found the shorter youth within minutes, though, after bolting from the deafening silence of the abandoned house. He told Tobio he's been evicted.

"All my stuff's at a friend's place right now. So sorry I didn't say anything! I'll just need some time and I'll have everything back to normal."

Hinata seemed even smaller than usual, shoulders hunched and eyes less bright and more puffy. Kageyama caught the dark red mark on his neck, the red that didn't belong there since he's only supposed to be caramel and orange and light.

It's at that moment that Tobio decided to take him in. He's always wanted a dog, and almost everything about Hinata screamed overactive puppy. He even broke Rule Number 1, and initiated contact, pressing down hard on his head and long fingers ruffling orange strands. His cheeks burned like a mother.

"You can rely on me," he muttered to Hinata, but mostly to himself.

"Huh?" Now his ears were glowing too.

"I said you're an idiot!"

There's bickering and insults thrown like snowballs, but there's smiles and Kageyama thought it's nice.

 

_____

 

It's hardly rainbows and butterflies since then.

The first couple of weeks are tough, what with Hinata pulling a complete 180 and absolutely refusing to share an apartment, much less a room, with him. Kageyama's place is not small, there's a lot of space just no guest room. Instead, the ginger spends a whole month surfing couches and relying on the goodwill of his friends. All except Kageyama's, of course.

"What's with it to you," he grits, sparks of fire flickering over dark blue. They're currently in the convenience store, the only place the taller boy catches him these days, and he hooks his fingers into Hinata's collar before the other could get away.

"I don't know what you're talking about," says Hinata, voice level. He's not looking at Kageyama, the caramel and orange and light is not meeting with heated navy blue, and Tobio feels like his stomach's been kicked.

"We don't talk anymore, and you've been avoiding me."

"Is that what it looks like?" Soft, forced laughter. And it feels wrong, because Hinata is anything but soft, a loud but welcome smack in the face, among other things. The lack of familiarity stings, the taller youth stepping back unconsciously, hurt flashing in his eyes. The ginger seems to notice this, and his own eyes widen for a fraction of a second, before morphing into one of his signature grins again.

"I'm not avoiding you, I swear. I'm just trying real hard to put my life back together."

"Uhuh."

"What - it's true! Come on Bakageyama."

He relents, because it's _Hinata_  begging him to drop it, and he can't bear to look into those trembling, fading eyes anymore. The isles of canned foods and bread seem to fade into the backdrop, the world is only him and Hinata now.

"Fine, but don't forget to come by sometime. We're...friends, aren't we?" He doesn't get an answer, but the setter likes to think that his words are considered, or at least heard.

So when his doorbell rings the next morning, and Kageyama rushes down to open the door, his face breaks into a smile at the idiot in front of him.

"Welcome," he says.

 

_____

 

Having Hinata as a roommate is straining, but not in the usual way. 

The guy sleeps at odd hours, wakes up at lunchtime. Doesn't wear a shirt around at home. Doesn't really  _stay_ home either. Maybe that's part of the reason. Maybe Hinata never saw this as his safe haven in the first place. It still doesn't stop the taller youth from preparing a bit of breakfast - rice balls and miso soup - and leaving it on the kitchen counter before heading to class everyday. Doesn't stop him from fixing up some curry and saving a serving or two in the pot for when the ginger returns.

But as the days pass, and less and less of the covered meals are eaten or even nibbled on, Kageyama wonders if he actually has a roommate at all. This kind of dodgy behavior he never expected. His twisted fantasies of coming home to a smiling ginger- and that's exactly what they are,  _fantasies_ \- are becoming more of a sad joke than anything.

The shorter man pays his rent on time and doesn't make any noise, but Tobio is starting to want more proof that there's someone besides him living here. And that he's not crazy for thinking otherwise. So when Hinata sneaks in one night at 2 am, and Kageyama stays up on the living room couch waiting for the click of the door, he confronts him.

"Where have you been?"

The house is dark, with only the stray beams of moonlight illuminating the walls. Kageyama sits with his back by the window, his anxious scowl hidden by the shadows of the night.

"Walking - I missed the last bus. And since when do I report to you?"

He has a good point. The taller youth swallows, a strange lump situating in his throat. "Well since we're rooming together, I should at least know if you're alive or not-"

"You don't got to worry about me." Sneakers are kicked off by the door, forgotten. "I was working."

Until 2? Kageyama wants to ask. He wasn't expecting such a defensive tone from the ginger. There's a sway to Hinata's walk, a pink to his cheeks. It's obvious he's been drinking, even if he somehow manages to get to the kitchen in one piece, rummaging the cabinets for a cup.

"I meant it when I said you can rely on me. We haven't gotten any closer," he says glumly. The sound of running water. Squeak of a faucet. There's a glint to Hinata's eyes as he leans by the doorway, porcelain mug to his lips. He takes a sip.

"Closer?" He takes a step forward, nostrils flaring in disbelief. "You want to be _closer_ to me?" Kageyama feels his cheeks flush from the hidden accusations of that statement. What a loaded question. Actually, all the shorter youth's actions have been quite loaded lately.

"You know what I mean," says the brunet, mouth twisting into a squiggle. 

"I don't, really. Our words don't seem to reach each other."

"What are you saying?" Dark blue eyes narrow in confusion.

"I'm saying, do you actually think for a second about my situation?"

"Wha-"

"Just - oh never mind." Hinata waves a hand, as if dismissing the current conversation as unimportant. Kageyama can feel the white hot beads of annoyance in his throat, tries to swallow the frustration but fails horribly.

"Hold on, that's not fair," he says, standing up.  "I'm not a mind reader - if you don't tell me how you feel, then how am I supposed to know?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the ginger snaps back. "I don't want to be here!"

And he feels his whole world stop.

"Hinata-"

"Let's just drop it. It was nice, the bed here's better than a couch, but I think I've overstayed my welcome."

He feels his whole world stop and the sky splitting into pieces. Tobio guesses he should feel lucky the couch is right behind him, 'cause his legs are jelly right now. They lock eyes, anger and accusation bleeding raw among their irises.

"I don't get you," he says finally, blood freezing over. "One minute you're leaning down, about to...to _k-kiss_ me, and then now you're trying to run away?"

Amber orbs widen.

"You remember that?"

"Of course I do!" Kageyama yells. "How could I not?"

"Then you know _exactly_ what the problem is." The orange haired youth steps closer, bare feet thumping the ground. He sighs. "I'm gay, Kageyama."

"I know." And then, as if to combat the stare of disbelief from Hinata: "What? I've seen guys kissing before. All boys' school and people getting desperate. I understand."

"But you don't. Not really, anyway." Somehow, Hinata manages to slink even nearer, and Kageyama can smell the alcohol in his breath. Dark blue orbs peer into caramel. "I'm gay and that means I like men." He draws even nearer, lips so close, but so far away. "I like  _you,_ Kageyama Tobio."

He recalls the careless glances, the accidental brushes. The oh so coincidental meetings at the convini. Even his drunk contemplations many nights ago. 

"I..."

"It's okay. Save it." He is right there, about an inch away from the sullen boy, but an invisible force seems to keep Hinata away. Hinata picks himself up from the waves of emotions crashing into his form, shakes his head at the sudden pounding of his chest. Kageyama opens his mouth to speak, but ends up sounding like a choke.

"So you're just going to leave?"

"Not like I can stay anymore now that you've finally wised up. Or what part of 'I'm gay' did you not understand?"

The taller boy shakes his head, unwilling to believe, to accept the fact that Hinata, loud sweet Hinata, is slowly slipping out of his hands. He gawks, trying to say something,  _anything_ , to keep the elder male from walking out the front door and out of his life, not truly understanding why he's trying so hard. _  
_

"But you can still live here. I don't really mind -"

"But _I_ mind. Every minute I stay is another minute I could have spent forgetting." There's a mist clouding in caramel eyes. Hinata turns on his heel, breaking the heavy stare between the two. Kageyama looks like he wants to say more, but stumbles on his words, silent. "And frankly, I'm sick of straight men."

And he's picking up his stuff.

"Wait, Hinata." The shorter boy's heading to the bedroom, looking for the satchel he brought with him on the first day. "Can't you at least hold off until the morning?" No answer. Kageyama's whole body droops, in defeat, slay.

"Will you ever come back?" A pause. For the first time in weeks, there's a light to Hinata's eyes. He grins.

"See you around."

The front door shuts for the last time that night. Kageyama can't bring himself to stand.

 

_____

 

He doesn't see him again after that. Kageyama comes home from school, throws his bag down, slips into the empty house. Kageyama comes home from visiting his mom in the hospital, throws his bag down, slips into the empty house. There's plenty of space, but with just one person living there now all the space feels suffocating and lonely at best.

There are dark circles around his eyes where there used to be light, dark circles in his mind while he tossed and turned 'til dawn. Even when he manages to catch the coattails of much needed slumber, there are always dreams of something grim. A hundred different ways for the shorter man to perish. 

He even tries walking into the convenience store at odd times in hopes of catching sight of a certain ginger. But to no avail. It's always empty, and even when there are other people flitting through the isles, it's not Hinata. Never Hinata. After the tenth day of stalking through the store again, the guy at the counter, an older blond man by the name of Ukai, waves him over.

"You should try the bar next to the train station," says Ukai.

"Huh?" Dark blue eyes cloud in confusion. The blond just shrugs.

"You'll thank me when you get there."

_____

 

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Listen, I just want to talk."

"It was Ukai, wasn't it? That sneaky old man."

The dim lighting hides the lonely figures of the pub's occupants, shadows creeping upon their faces. There are mostly men mingling in the booths, with a few women scattered here and there. Hinata's sitting by the counter, feet dangling from the bar stool.

"Why don't you lend him an ear, Shouyou?" The bar tender leans over the counter, a soothing smile gracing his face. "It looks like it's important."

"Suga-san," says Hinata.

"Catch." Small hands come together, a thin metal object caught in his palms. "That's the key to the employee bathroom." A slight flush blossoms upon the shorter man's face.

"I'm not going to use it."

Kageyama is lead to the bathroom anyway, elbows trying to get used to the cramped space. Hinata is standing right in front of him, feet tapping in a messy rhythm, the back of his shoes touching the sink's stand, and his eyes are piercing, stabbing even.

"So, what do you want?"

A deep breath; here goes: "I'd like for you to come back."

" _Hah?!_ " _  
_

"Look, this is," he takes a deep breath, trying not to notice how utterly displeased the other man looks right now. How utterly embarrassed he's feeling. "I want to fix this. Us."

"There was never an 'us.'" Their voices echo throughout the grimy tiled walls. Kageyama bites into his inner cheek, trying to calm the storm in his chest. Leveling his voice, so not to break out into a yell. It's tough as shit.

"I don't know what I've done to make you so mad."

"Nothing. You've done nothing. And that's the problem, don't you see? You can never do for me what I want. What I need."

"Since you've left I can't sleep at night." He's basically babbling at this point, not even paying attention to the implications of his words. There's only a single thought in his head now, and that is to make Hinata understand. "I close my eyes and you're crying, you're alone and you're crying and I can't get to where you are -"

"Do you even know what you're saying?"

"I - just that - why won't you trust me?"

"Have you forgotten? You're  _straight_ , Kageyama!" Five seconds of silence.

"So what?"

"...You're insane, did anyone ever tell you that?"

"All I know is that letting you walk out that night was a mistake." That is what he feels. It all comes from his heart now; he can't afford to beat around the bush. He's clenching his fists now, knuckles glowing white in the dim.

"Okay, then how about I put it this way." Amber orbs narrow, the light in them almost gone, extinguished. There's a heaviness in the ginger's stance that betrays whispers of his heart. "This can never work. You know it, I know it. I'm just trying to make this a helluva lot easier for the both of us, so let me disappear for a couple months and then I swear we'll be friends again."

"You never know unless you try."

"But I have tried. I've tried and it doesn't work. It  _never_ works." Lips tremble, holding back a choke. "Look, you'll thank me in a couple years when you have a girlfriend. That you didn't waste all your time and energy on a man like me."

"You..." Kageyama struggles, eyes heating up, stinging. It's over. He's tried his best; Hinata doesn't believe him, and Kageyama knows this is a crapshoot to begin with. He doesn't like the heat on his face and around his eyes, doesn't  _want_ it, but it's there, and Hinata's looking, and Hinata's  _looking_. He tries to hide the unseemliness, but his hands are limp. Suddenly, they're even closer now, only a couple inches separating their lips, and Tobio thinks he smells the scent of alcohol.

"Can you really do this?" A hand finds its way onto his chest. Feels the beat of his heart. "Pull your shit together and kiss me?  _Fuck_ me? 'Cause I sure as hell can't hold myself back. I want to touch, make love, not just limit myself to _...feelings_ like some god damn monk." Amber orbs quiver, reddening, voice coming out in a choked tenor. The hand quickly retracts, trembling by his side in a fist. "Can you even l-love me? I don't want words Kageyama, words are cheap." There's a certain scent in the air, all yellow and mesmerizing, and Kageyama feels that if he doesn't reach out to the boy right now he might just disappear. 

"I'll prove it to you."

Caramel eyes widen, and he takes advantage of the other's surprise, grabbing hold of Hinata's collar and yanking him up in what becomes the messiest kiss in Tobio's life. Noses bump, teeth bang, and lips stay stupidly closed, until the taller youth slips a tongue out asking for permission. And it's granted, after seconds of stiffness, a rush of warmth spreading in the well of the Kageyama's stomach.

"Hinata..." he breaths, dark blue eyes half lidded, strong rough hands pulling the ginger closer in an awkward embrace. He pulls back a bit, before charging back in, lips smashing and tongue thrashing in a hypnotic dance. Hinata's chin is raised, standing on tippie toes, and suddenly a nip on Tobio's bottom lip. That is...surprisingly hot.  _'So he likes to bite?'_

He lifts the shorter man on top of the sink, the latter's legs swaying above ground. Arms slinking around his waist. His own arms reach forward, palms running through the firery strands, cupping soft cheeks while leaning in some more. After a couple seconds, Kageyama pulls back, a string of saliva connecting their mouths.

Hinata's whole face is red, and his own probably isn't faring any better. Tobio feels his heart thump in his chest, in his throat, all the way to the searing throb in his eyes. It's a very nice sight, Hinata leaning back against the sink mirror, hair in a mess and lips all plump and bruised from the kissing. Courtesy of his own doing, of course. A sudden jolt of pride zips through his veins; it's he who did this, he who threw Hinata over the edge. He feels a heat flash in the crotch of his pants.

"Kageyama," says the ginger, words soft and slurred.  

"I- can I?" He bites his lips, head all in a haze. Hinata blinks, face growing all the more flushed, and nods. Pulls out a packet of condoms from his pockets, points to the cupboard below the sink.

"There's a bottle of lube there," he says.

And then Tobio freezes.

Oh, how does this go again? They're both guys, so...

Needless to say, the taller youth is totally new at this. Not one to pay attention in health class, he's already regretting his past study habits. Not to mention, volleyball had been his number one interest and passion during high school and college. Nevermind sex, this had been his first kiss. A cold sweat lingers on his neck.

Basically, he's a full blown virgin.

"Ah." Kageyama bends down, opening the cupboard and taking out a bottle. Sure enough, the words KYJelly are printed on the label. He swallows, nervousness and shame slowly creeping up his body.

"Um, Hinata,"

"What is it?" Hinata sounds distant, like he's floating above the stars. Like he's leaping over galaxies, over nebulae, drifting farther and farther away.

"I don't - this is my first time."

"Oh my god," breaths Hinata, eyes going wide and falling back into the atmosphere. "I'm popping your cherry."

"S-shut up. Just tell me what to do!"

"O-okay. Well, first pull down your pants and underwear. I'll give you a service since you're practically a maiden."

He's about to retort, but the warm wet cavern of the other's mouth is enough to shut him up. Oh, god. Oh, _god_. Hinata's amazing, bobbing his head up and down the hard veiny length, tongue swirling and wrapping around his cock. There are little slurps and noises here and there, and he's flying now, he's over the moon right now -

His knees tremble, and he needs to hold on to the sink for support. There's a milky white liquid dribbling down Hinata's chin, and Kageyama feels his face burning again. The ginger swallows...and he's back in action.

"Wow, hehe." Hinata giggles, mirth in his eyes. "Young guys sure are lively."

"You're young yourself," says Tobio, still a bit embarrassed by the record time.

"Let's get to the good part now."

Kageyama mimics the other's previous action, unzipping Hinata's pants and pulling them down so that they pool around the floor. Pulls his own back up, crouches down -

"What are you doing?"

"What?" says Tobio, half confused by the interruption, half annoyed since he's trying his best to steel himself for the next course of action. "I'm going to give you a service."

"You don't have to," says Hinata. "Just prep me."

"How?"

"Just do what I do."

After the quick presentation, the taller youth squeezes the bottle of lube in mimicry, watching as the sticky liquid pours into his hands. Hinata's leaning on the sink again, ass bare and facing him, the tips of his ears glowing red. The puckered hole is already wet from the ginger's own ministrations, pulsing from excitement and anticipation. Kageyama swallows; the heat is everywhere now, on his face, in his pants, the finger that he is slowly inserting into Hinata. Oh god. It's being swallowed by the warmth.

 _"Nngh."_ Hinata throws his head back and tries to stifle his moan, but to no avail. His partner's already heard it. Kageyama slowly sticks another finger in, sliding his fingers apart in a scissor-like manner, like how the other man was showing him before. Brings the digits together in a hook-like fashion, and digs.

"Ah!" Looks like he hit the "spot," whatever that is. Kageyama continues this action, this time slipping in another finger. After a couple more minutes of prepping and reapplying lube, Hinata throws a hand up.

"N-no more. Hurry up and,  _ngh,_ s-stick it in."

And the pants go off.

He is going to have sexwith Hinata. He is going to have _sex_ with  _Hinata._ _Oh, fuck._ Kageyama's member throbs in his hands, a string of precum dangling from the tip. He's edging closer now, twitching into the condom, palms getting sweaty, surrendering to the heat -

"F-fuck." And he's inside. It's all smooth and velvety, the walls of the cavern just sucking him in. It takes the last bit of his sanity not to just ram himself through - he needs to make sure they're both enjoying this and that he's not just selfishly satisfying his own lust. A soft sigh escapes from Hinata's lips, the ginger looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"You can m-move."

The next few seconds are a blur, Kageyama inching deeper and deeper into Hinata, pacing himself so he doesn't let loose early again. He thrusts a bit more, hips jerking and swaying to the rhythm, and suddenly he grunts. Hinata's taken him all the way to the hilt. He looks down and sees the pink puckered hole joining with his gloved cock. Feels his dick twitch in the tight space, moving faster and faster, knees bending and hands gripping Hinata's hips.

"Ah! Ah!" With each pound, the slick of friction echoes in the background, Kageyama pulling himself out to the very tip and slamming back in. Bits of lube and sweat squirt out here and there. He applies more of the liquid.

"Hinata," he croaks, because any louder and more coherent and he's gonna cum.

Hinata closes his eyes, tongue hanging uselessly from his lips. "Kageyama," he whines, panting. "S-so good."

Tobio suddenly pulls out, pulling out of the soft warmth of Hinata's insides. He flips the ginger over, propping him over the sink. Presses a kiss into swollen lips. Throws his trembling legs over his shoulders.

"I want to see you," is his response. And then he slides right in again.

That brief pause is enough for him to regain his wits and build on his stamina. But, not so much. Not with how tight and hot Hinata's insides are. A few more heavy thrusts and they're both over the edge, Kageyama finishing into the condom and Hinata spraying onto his own stomach.

"You're not bad," pants Hinata, hair a mess and still catching his breath after the ordeal. "Are you sure you're a virgin?"

The taller man is wiping off the spunk on the ginger's skin with a paper towel. He's already cleaned himself up, pants zipped and shirt just a bit crooked.

"I was about twenty minutes ago."

"You..." The ginger stumbles on words, caramel eyes narrowing just a bit in hesitation. "Are you sure you're okay with this. Okay with  _me_?"

"You're saying this now after I almost sucked your dick?"

"I just need to be sure! This wouldn't be the first time I gave a straight guy a chance."

"Uh, Hinata."

"What?"

"Are you an _idiot?"_

" _What?!"_

"What kind of straight man goes _all the way_ with a guy?"

"...Good point." 

After a few more minutes of situating themselves, Kageyama and Hinata leave the staff's bathroom, the latter bowing in thanks for borrowing the space and the former blushing from the roots of his hair. They end up in Kageyama's apartment, somehow snuggling in the small twin-sized mattress, underneath puffy blankets that smelled of the brunet. Hinata brings his nose close to the comforter, takes in a deep breath. One way or another, the two manage to fit, Tobio cradling the shorter man to his chest, Hinata's face burying into his shirt, being lulled to sleep by his heartbeat.

"I don't like carrots."

"Okay," says Tobio, bringing him even closer. Hands running through the orange strands softly, reassuringly.

"Or tall guys that like to rub their height in my face."

"Sounds reasonable enough."

"I don't do anniversaries, they're too stiff and stuffy for me."

"That's okay."

"And don't even get me started on dishwashers."

"Naturally." 

Sniff sniff. His face is hidden, so Kageyama can only guess the ginger's current expression. They don't say anything for a while, instead just losing themselves to the warmth of their hearts. There's suddenly a shuffle, and Hinata's breathing softens. Kageyama perks up, ears straining to catch the rest of the shorter man's words, but it seems the sentence has ended. Heart beats, soft sighs. He realizes his own face no longer flushes up from human contact, hums. Heated navy blue meets with caramel and orange and light.

"What did you say?"

 

_____

 

 

"I said I love you."

 

 

/Fin./

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, and so this is the end. Not sure if they'd be another sequel, but who knows?  
> I wanted to make the story realistic, Hinata's inner demons and what not. I wonder if it's too confusing ;_; Maybe this sequel isn't as stand alone as I thought...
> 
> Thank you for reading, and please let me know what you think.


End file.
